Suou Rose
by Death of Roses
Summary: Parody of Bloodhound. Luna, Ginny's best friend vanishes and leaves a card! Ginny suspects Draco, also accusing him of vampirism! Even with Protests from Draco, Blaise, and Nott, Ginny still found a way to find things out! By.. breaking wine and becoming


Okay, Death of Roses here, anyway, this is a DG fanfic, Parody to Bloodhound!

I don't own Harry Potter. Belongs to J.K. Rowling! Bloodhound does not belong to me! And I read bloodhound on Sakuracrises!

---

"_Is death what you seek?"_

_Yes.. no body cares anyway. All they do is ignore me.._

_He laughed. "Do you really believe that?"_

_I don't know.. everything's so confusing. _

"_What do you seek then?"_

"_I seek.. the truth."_

Ginevra Alexandra Weasley woke up in a cold fright, her whole body covered in beads of sweat, soaking her clothes. No.. No.. It couldn't be. She had the dream ever since 4th year, but it was only now that she saw who the person speaking to her was.

But she was not ready to believe it.

She looked over to her roommate. Or at least, looked at an empty bed that is.

"Luna? Where are you?" Ginevra asked.

---

This year, the DADA teacher was to be Professor Hathernit. She always had her hair in a bun and wore the most out of date AND out of style glasses. She did the best job at scaring away students, even better than Snape. (Snape: HEY!)

"Ron, wait up!" Ginny yelled at her youngest brother. "Have you seen Luna?" Ginny shouted out, her breath hard and even. She was tired and out of breath, of course, who wouldn't be after they spend the whole afternoon looking for their brother?

Ron merely shook his head in a 'no'.

Ginevra was 5'8 and filled in very nicely. Her hair in curls that every girl, except for Ginevra, would want. Her breasts were anything but small and sometimes gave her a line of cleavage, no matter what she wore. Her legs were long, smooth and was in perfect shape due to hours of Quidditch training as a beater. Her long curls reached all the way to her waist. He hair was long and silky and had lost the carrot-red color but instead took a blood-red color and thankfully, she had already grown out of her freckles. 'Oh, those horrid, horrid, freckles..' thought Ginny. Her skin was pale as ever, and to top everything off, she had an hourglass figure that girls would kill for. Basically, she had the kind of body that would send men and woman to their knees begging. If you're a really daft reader, than Ginevra was basically gorgeous.

(A/N: Yes, this is one of the fics where Ginny is beautiful, and I know it's overrated a bit but I think it's funny! cough in my twisted sort of way that is.. cough)

Ginny was sure of it now. She had to go to one.. okay, maybe two…, people for help now!

---

_Alexandra.. the eternal virgin now became holy…_

_We must seek the blood which has became most supreme.._

_Borne now unto us, across innumerable nights of torment.._

Draco groaned, remembering his dream of last night. The dream the was in words. Those words haunted him, day in, day out. Stupid, stupid, stupid, idiotic father of his! Which was now dead.. but before he died, he didn't have to curse his son!

He heard the faint creaking of the door to his head boy room being opened.

"Hold it, Zabini." Draco growled, his eyes on the person at the door. The person, Blaise, had his hands up as if Draco had said 'hold it, you're under arrest!'.

But Blaise laughed and then moved over to a chair, facing Draco, and then sat down most gracefully in it. "So, I take it you heard the words too?"

"Shove it, Zabini."

"Touchy, Malfoy."

"Bugger off."

"I don't think that was in the vocabulary of the Malfoy's."

"That's because you don't think."

They stopped bickering, even though they only did it for fun.

"I'm thirsty." Draco stated, standing up.

---

"_So sweet. You're blood's so delicious.. It's the best. And the color of it, so beautiful.. The vivid color of 'Suou'." _

_--_

"Finally.. the Head Boy's room!" Ginevra gritted her teeth, whispering this in triumph. But damn, she didn't know the password.

The painting in front of her was a of gypsy dancer.

"Password?"

Shoot.. oh shoot.. oh damn, damn, damn. She was dead.

"Even if I said infinite words, I still wouldn't get in.." She mumbled, looking up to see the portrait opening.

She could only gap in surprise. "Infinite words?" The painting merely nodded. He's really stupid if he picked a password like that.

She looked at the card in her hand. It was from Luna. She had found it at her best post when she was searching for clues on where Luna had went.

On the card, it had a two snakes drawn hastily on the side, the snakes on top of one another to form a perfect cross. And in the middle, was Luna's handwriting. It spelled 'S-r-y'.

Of course, that meant 'sorry' in short version. Her handwriting was messy and Luna was obviously in a rush when she wrote, no, _scribbled _the stuff on the paper.

Ginny clutched the letters in her hands, her teeth gritted together in anger.

"Malfoy, no way in hell am I going to let you get away with this.." She went in.

Of course, she had to proof it was Malfoy, but it had to be somehow connected to the weird dreams!

_Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. _

_Or in this case, Hell hath no fury like a girl scorned._

---

Pansy Parkinson, whore and bitch of Slytherin, sat in the chair, her legs crossed as none other than Draco Malfoy kneeled in front of her, a bunch of blood-red rose-like flowers in his hands.

"I only offer this shade of roses to very special people.. " He purred in Pansy's ear.

Pansy giggled. "Aren't you a sweet talker." She moaned. "Tonight, make me your slave and yours alone.."

Draco was utterly disgusted. But hey, man have needs, right? "Suou.." He murmured.

He lowered himself to kiss her.

'Must as well get this over with and have a nice fuck for tonight..' He sighed inwardly, but none of his thoughts showed on his face.

Of course, that was when Ginevra walked, okay, _stomped _in.

But of course, Heroines are known to have either the best timing, or the worst timing.

"Draco Ferret Malfoy! Take your whore somewhere else!" Ginevra screamed at him. "You're the ferret who seduced Luna, calling her 'Suou' or something like that!" She pulled out a cross and continued on with her fury. "I bet you can't stand to have this fucking cross stuck up your ass!"

The cross was pretty fancy, and big, also with the image of Christ in the middle.

"Take this!" With those words, Ginevra took a few steps forward and shoved it in his face.

Draco and Pansy could only stare.

Of course, only then did our little princess notice that he was immune to it. Or better put, he was already wearing a chain cross around his neck! And.. and.., Ginny looked around.

He had crosses all over his room!!!

'Damn, I was so sure that I had him now.. or maybe he isn't a vampire? .. No, he had to be!'

That left Ginevra's pride, very, very, hurt. But she didn't show it on her face.

She took the cross away from his face, her hands taking a death grip on it while her other hand held his chain cross necklace.

"Wh-What's the deal with the unbelievably tacky cross-dripping décor in this dump?! And besides that, is this silver cross completely worthless or something? You're supposed to be writhing in pernicious agony right about now you know!!!" She screamed in fury.

"'Tacky' the Weasel says.. Are you by any chance speaking of the gothic theme I put around my room?" He raised an eyebrow and secretly averted his gaze towards Pansy, silently telling her to go away.

Pansy willingly did so, now sure of how more madness she could take. But mark my words, she thought, I will be back! … Of teh horror….

Draco smirked his in-famous smirk that was all over Play-Wizard and Hot-teen magazines. "Well, I suppose there's no reason a mere Weasley, girl or not, would be able to comprehend the mature and elegant tastes the higher class, better said, the Malfoy's have, if there?"

"Elegant my ass.." Ginevra mumbled.

"I'm Ginevra Alexandra Weasley, remember it because that's the name of the person who will see to your doom! I'm Luna Lovegood's best friend!" Ginevra said in a know-it-all Hermione way. "I KNOW you're the cause of her disappearance. And it's already in the Daily Prophet about the Vampire Murder Incidents! I know you're behind this, Malfoy, and I won't let you go until I prove that you are guilty!"

"Dude, Malfoy, I just heard…" The person who just came into the room, Zabini, trailed off. "Malfoy, don't tell me your going at it with a Weasley!" Zabini snickered.

Draco ignored Blaise and still had his attention focused on Ginny. Damn, she was hot, his thoughts kept thinking. "Vampire Murder Incidents?"

There had been a rash of disappearances, it's only girls who vanish though. The bodies of one girl was found in a dry riverbed. It was instantly brought to St. Mungos for inspection. The primary cause of death was hypothermia, but the girl had the mark of a sharp instrument on her left wrist, and since a lot of blood bad been drained out of her body, the name 'Vampire murder incident' stuck.

"Luna, despite what others thought, inside, Luna was a quiet and meek person. She was always so respectable, but she never looked at me, The frivolous one, contemptuously or condescendingly or anything.." Ginny muttered, taking a seat on one of the chairs.

_Ginny could still remember the first time that they met.._

"_Hey, Luna, what's up?" Ginny asked. _

_They talked for a while._

"_That's so cool! You're hair color.. I mean, You're the only Weasley who has that hair! I'm so envious.." Luna smiled softly. _

"_I think the way you have your hair suits you really well. I think it's really cute!" Ginevra replied. _

_Luna's blushed, smiling joyously, giving Ginny a big hug. "Thank you! I'm thrilled to hear something like that coming from you. You can call me Lunie If you want!" _

"Out personalities were totally different, but the two of us were always together.. but a little while before she vanished, she started to go to the dungeons an awful lot, the ones near the Slytherin Common room." Ginny explained.

"_Hey Luna, I heard that lately you've been in and out of the Slytherin dungeons all the time, is that true?" Ginny asked, she was worried for her best friend. Luna's face was white as paper, her eyes dull and already forming dark circles under them. She got thin and seldom would she be seen smiling anymore. She was a total mess. _

"_And besides, your left hand.. did you get hurt?" Ginny continued, seeing her wrist on the left hand was bandaged in clothe. "I'm really worried, Lunie.. it's not like you to be so different."_

_Luna moved her hand away, as if Ginny's gaze was burning a hole through her. "I.. There's somebody that I like. And that person.. It's a vampire. Please, Gin bug, please don't tell anyone! I've been giving it my blood…"_

_Ginny looked in horror. Huh!?_

"_I'm sorry.. Ginny, I can't say anything more!" Tears sprang up in Luna's eyes. "Please.. don't start to hate me! I don't.. I don't… I don't want you to hate me!" Luna started crying, her hands covering her face as tears dripped on the desk of the empty classroom the two were in._

"_I'm.. sorry Ginny." With that, she stood up abruptly, the chair fell to the ground, making a loud noise. She ran away. _

"That night was the last time I saw Luna. When I was searching her bed post that night, I found this," Ginny held of the card she had found.

"She left me this lame ass, pathetic joke of a clue is the one the Luna gave me!!"

Draco looked at it and inspected it. "Well, sure, that is our," he pointed to Blaise and himself, "Crest, the cross snake, but we would never give our card to a Gryffindor." Draco explained, growling when Blaise started to read over his shoulder.

"Well?! Are you going to tell me what you did to her or what?!" Ginny hissed, grabbing the card back.

"Hey, ease up." Blaise laughed.

Suddenly, Nott, who was listening to their conversation the whole time in the corner spoke up. (Nott is a cool dude in this fic!) "But you know, if it was vampires, they'd have gone and sunk fangs into their throats of something like that, Right?"

Alexander Nott had blond (I don't remember, so I'm just guessing..) hair and was, to put it in short terms, the cute-hot kind of guy. Unlike Draco, the sexy-hot kind.

He was sitting on a stool right being Ginny's chair.

Nott continued on, "To just take a sharp thing and pole holes in their wrists, it can't be a vampire, can it?"

Ginny turned around to face him. "Vampires are real!" She stated. "I've seen one.." She trailed off, her eyes getting a dazed look.

Draco looked at her, keeping silent, but when he saw _that, _his eyes widened in surprised, his mouth slightly opened. Upon Ginny's neck was a symbol of some kind. It lead Draco to remember…

_A blond haired person.. her hair long and curly, she was on the floor, her hands searching for something, anything. _

"Ser..pen..tine?" He murmured.

Blaise and Nott looked at him in shock, their eyes also widening. Okay, to be truthful, Blaise merely raised his eyebrows.

"In any case!" Draco growled, drawing the attention away from himself. "I've never had the pleasure of making this 'Luna' person's acquaintance, and I certainly don't make a hobby of a hobby of sucking out girls' blood! So sod off, Weasel."

"Wha?!" Ginny protested but was cut off by Draco.

"Blaise, escort our guest out of the painting!" Draco looked at Blaise.

Blaise shrugged and simply said, "Mars, show her the door."

Before Ginny could wonder about who this 'mars' was, a cold thing began crawling up her legs..

"Ahhhhhh!" She screamed, trying to get the snake off her. It slithered away, towards Blaise. "I, I can't leave yet! I still don't know anything!!"

"No surprise there. It looks like you don't know anything at all, Ginevra." Draco cocked an eyebrow in all seriousness. "Before you humiliate yourself any further, stop playing these childish detective games and go home. This is not a place for those like you, so completely ignorant of the ways of the world, to strode into."

Ginevra was pissed off. She was very, very, very pissed off. She stomped over to a table were there was a wine bottle in, (Draco's underage!!) and smashed it all over the floor.

"Ooops, my bad! Look, it's gone and shattered all over the place! I've just GOT to pay you back for it. Of, but I don't have any money!" She smirked, feigning innocence, "In other worlds, for the time being, it looks like I'm going to be working as a maid for you guys as a part time job! Okay!? Great!!! It's settled then!"

Draco was aghast.

"So, while we're here, why don't you go one and tell me all about what happened to Luna!" Ginny raised an eyebrow, unsure if they would go along with the play.

But Draco and Nott's attention wasn't on her, it was on Blaise, who was shaking in what seemed like fury.

"B-Blaise.." Draco started to say.

"Sacrilege! You've committed an utter sacrilege you filthy Weasley!" He shouted, looking ready to murder her. "You uncultured little guttersnipe!" He raved on. :

He stomped over to Ginevra, gripping her by the collar of her shirt. "Do you have _any_ comprehension of what that alcohol was worth?" His voice was dangerously low and came out like a hiss.

"Err.. no.." Ginny was frightened.

"What you just squandered on the floor was dom perignon rose, a thousand gallens worth of it!" He let go of her.

Ginevra processed the thought through her head. One thousand Gallens.. oh Merlin! "Wuh-well fine! J-Just like I planned earlier!"

"Then go and clean it up already.." Draco laughed.

"A-a-anyhow, I'll be back tomorrow night!" With that, Ginevra left.

It was silent.

"Now what do we do? She's serious, isn't she, that one.. If it gets out that we've let a Gryffindor in our place, we'll be killed by the Slytherins." Draco said, laying down on the couch.

"Isn't it great? She's hot too!" Blaise laughed.

"Speaking of which, Draco, a couple minutes ago.." Nott looked at Draco, "You can't possibly think that SHE is the Serpentine for whom we've searched so desperately, can you? Malfoy…"

Malfoy started to clean up the wine. "Well, after all, who knows? Certainly, she bears no resemblance to the calm and dignified maiden, but.. Earlier, just for an instant, I'm sure I felt something from her. And besides, did you see? The mark of beasts that writhe in darkness: the mark by which Judas betrayed Christ, whom he had sold for thirty pieces of silver.. it looked very much like the mark of beasts that writhe in darkness, the scar on her throat." Draco explained.

"The mark that originates with "Judas' Children." He included.

---

After the tiring day of classes, she had dinner and was already heading towards the Slytherin dungeons.

"What are you doing here, Ms. Weasley?" The cold, collected voice of Mrs. Hathernit. "The last time I checked, the way to the Gryffindor common rooms are THAT way." She pointed to the opposite direction of the dungeons.

"S-sorry, it seems that I lost my way.." Ginny explained, running away. 'Damn, she is Freak-Y that bitch!'.

Ginevra entered the Gryffindor common room in a tired state, earning stares from her housemates. She would just have to find Draco later.

"Hey Gin, where are you lately?" Ron asked, looking away from the round of chess he was playing with Harry by the fire. Hermione was probably in her head girl room, taking a shower.

"Nowhere, just the library." Ginny explained.

"What's with the hurry?" Harry spoke up, asking her.

"Who wouldn't be, I ran into Mrs. What's-her-face DADA teacher on the way here." Ginny frowned, shivering as chills ran down her spine just from thinking of her.

"Oh, you mean Mrs. Hate-her-bitch!" Ron said in a disgusted tone of voice.

"Ron, you know that's not her name!" Harry whispered to Ron, giving him the 'Hermione-will-kill-you-if-she-heard' kind of look.

Sometime later that night, she finally snuck out of the Gryffindor common room and went to 'The Place' as she now called it.

--

"She really came, didn't she?" Blaise laughed.

"Ginevra!" Nott called happily.

Ginny merely nodded. She was tired. On the way there, she almost ran into Filch and his Cat, Mrs.Norris.

Alex (Nott) came up to her and shoved a lot of clothes into her arms. "My names Alex! Nice to meet you! Pulling a stunt like that last night and then showing your face again, your completely and totally shameless, aren't you Ginevra?" He smiled. "Anyhow, you aren't scared of anything, right? So here, go wash these and then clean the place up!!"

"Don't say things like that so innocently.." Ginevra groaned, barely being able to carry the stack of clothes.

"The big dumb blonde blockhead (Draco) from last night is Draco Malfoy, and the idiot that was furious when you broke the wine is Zabini. Blaise Zabini is right over on the couch, snoring his way over the Artic Sea." Alex smiled helpfully.

"What a foul mouthed brat.." Ginevra muttered under her breath.

"Oh and, can you wake up Draco? Thank you!" With that, Nott left and took his place on the chair.

"Jeez!" Complained Ginny. 'But this could be my chance to get proof that they're vampires! A lost item belonging to one of the missing girls, something like that. Anyhow, if I sneak in slowly and quietly, it's not daytime anymore so.. I could steal the item!' Ginny smirked at her ingenious and completely flaw-less cough cough plan.

"Wakey, Wakey, Draco!" Ginny sang as she opened the door, only to be met with a almost naked Blaise that just finished taking a shower. Only to have a shower on his waist.

Ginny stared in horror, before it registered in her brain what she was looking at, and turned on her heel to leave, but since the floor was a bit wet from the shower the Blaise had took, she accidentally slipped, sliding and crashing into Blaise.

"Oww.." She tried to get up, putting her hand on something so she could get up, until she noticed that something wasn't right. Instead of meeting with the hard cold floor, she was on top of something squishy.. She opened her eyes a bit only to see, she was on top of Blaise and her hand was..

oh no, not there…

She pulled her hand back, as if it burned, it probably did, and her face was red as a tomato. "A-ah-ah, I.." was the only words she could form.

Oh Merlin, what did she do to deserve this?!

Blaise smirked, she was so cute, so adorable liked that. She had to be a virgin by the way she acted. Blaise inwardly laughed at that thought. Don't mind if I do, then.

Blaise rolled over so the he was on top, one leg on both sides of her, trapping her.

"Well, look what I've found." Blaise laughed.

Before Ginevra could protest, his lips met hers.

---

Death of roses: Mwahahaha! Somewhat of a cliffhanger! Ha, ha! I'm just so evil, aren't I? Anyway, Review, review! And yes, this is not the exact Parody of BH, because I'm adding a bit of my own! Anyway, I also love the couple Ginny and Blaise but they are impossible to find. But sorry, I guess sorry heart.. be still.., this story will still be DRACO and GINNY! Another pairing I love. As you read, Ginny is the outgoing kind. In my Point of view, I think that she always was, since Ron said she never shuts up at home and all that.

Anyway, I hope you review, and these are some answers to some of your questions! If your question is not on here, then submit it in a review. Suggestions, comments, constructive criticism, and simple praises are highly appreciated and welcomed!

Questions:

**Wait, who are the guy's name's again?**

Alexander Nott (Alex for short) ; Draco Malfoy ; Blaise Zabini

**Who is this Mrs. Hathernit person? **

She's the new DADA teacher.

**Where is 'The Place'?**

The Place is what Ginny called the Head Boy room that she goes to, being a Maid for Draco, Nott, and Blaise to pay off for the cough accidentallycough broken wine.

**So, what's the pairing going to be, exactly?**

Only a LITTLE bit of Ginny and Blaise, mostly Gin And Draco.

**When are you going to update?**

Not to worry. I will update very, very, very cough hopefully cough soon.

**With all that coughing, shouldn't you go to see a doctor?**

Err, no, It's alright.. heh

**Did you know you have a lot of mistakes in grammar and spelling and basically everything?**

Yes, I know, I suck. I S-U-C-K cough your blood cough. Do I have a Beta? No, I don't though I wish for one, I wouldn't want to burden anyone to beta my horrid fan fiction.

**Who's this Serpentine?**

Most of her remains a mystery until the next chapter. She's this beautiful maiden that Draco and Co. are searching for. It is the "Eternal maiden who became holy" as I have quoted before. (See the first lines or so of this chapter).

**Will you continue this story.. for once?**

I know that I never finish my stories, but this one I will most definitely continue because it is easier for me to do a parody. But I love this story just as much as the others.

**Do you know how many chapters that this story is going to take?**

My guess is around 4 or 5. Sorry, it would normally be longer, but this is a Parody. I will try.

**Are you going to make an epilogue?**

Of course!

(Okay, that's already one page worth of questions. I hope I answered some of your questions. Sankies for reading!)


End file.
